Fight or Flight
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: All John wants to do is make someone feel the pain he feels. Sherlock knows that a bad idea and tries to keep him calm. Jim, on the other hand, wants to see the damage he can do. Teen!Lock. Warnings inside.


Because there's not enough Johniarty in the world. There's just not. Also, who doesn't love a good teen!lock where everyone is awkward and trying to find a place?

Warnings: Homophobic Language.

If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

* * *

A soft groan fell from John's lips as he walked into his English class. Behind him he could hear his best friend saying something or another. Honestly, he had learned not to pay attention to Sherlock when he was in one of his moods. Which was more often than he liked to think about.

As much as he cared for the younger man sometimes he felt like bashing his face in. He was a good person though. One that knew you didn't hit your friends no matter how much they deserved it sometimes. Or, in Sherlock's case, most of the time.

It was surprising that he felt so angry towards the man since he hadn't actually done anything out of the normal. John just wasn't in the mood to deal with people that day. If only it had been a weekend instead of a school day. He could actually be alone.

Instead he was forced to be around people that thought they could hang all over him while throwing insults towards Sherlock. The other teen had stopped John from getting into two fist fights that day and it wasn't even lunch yet.

John was itching for a fight. He wanted to feel the blood dripping from his knuckles or hear the sound of a limp body hitting the floor. Hell, he'd take a simple punch to the jaw as long as he got to feel the rush that he never got when his father hit him.

A voice in the back of his head pointed out just how wrong that was. That the man that he hated with all of his heart probably thought the same way. He probably got off on the pain just as much as his father did. Well, if his father ever got hurt. Just knew better than to try to fight him by now.

Gritting his teeth the teen fell into his seat as the bell rang. Instantly the teacher was yelling at the class to be quiet and listen up. He really hated people in power sometimes. They always loved telling you what to do because they were too weak or stupid to do it themselves.

A strong hand gripped his shoulder anchoring him down. He knew that his friend was making him think before he acted. Which was the last thing that he wanted to do. It wasn't as if the man was thinking about John. He just didn't want to be alone if his friend got kicked out.

That knowledge always made him feel a little better. It might be selfish of Sherlock, but at least John knew that he had someone relying on him. It was different this time though. Having the hand on his shoulder didn't make him feel better. It made him angry.

"Mr. Watson!" the teacher suddenly yelled dragging the teen from his thoughts, "I asked you a question."

"Sorry," John muttered sinking in his seat.

"Sorry, Sir. I am your superior. You will address me as 'Sir'."

John tried to take a deep breath to calm himself down and responded respectfully, but he felt his anger come to a head. Shrugging off the hand on his shoulder he stood up ready to tell the teacher where to shove his 'sir' when the door opened.

Blinking a few times John looked at the teenager that walked in and tried not to groan. Of course James Moriarty was coming into the class. It wasn't as if John hadn't already listened to his best friend point out everything that was wrong with the teen. Multiple times that week in fact.

He had no idea why the two disliked each other so much, but it was rather annoying. The two ended up being horrible to each other and making life hellish for everyone around them. By everyone of course he meant himself. He was always in the middle of them.

Which wasn't surprising. John was always between Sherlock and everyone else. The only difference with Moriarty was that he could actually do some damage. At least that's what John thought. It wasn't as if they told him anything.

There were points in time where he was pretty sure that he was only around to stop Sherlock from getting too injured He was never going to ask his friend about that. He was too afraid of what the answer was going to be.

"Ah, Mr. Moriarty," the teacher greeted suddenly pleasant, "How can I help you?"

That was another reason that the two younger men were different. Sherlock didn't care about making people like him while Moriarty could be friends with anyone. Though according to Sherlock that was because he was a good con-artist and people were stupid.

As far as John knew he was one of the few people that the 'con' hadn't attempted to trick. He wasn't sure if he was glad or depressed about that. He was used to being overlooked whenever Sherlock was involved. It was just how things went.

For the most part the only person that looked at him was his friend. At least sometimes. Even Sherlock forgot about him periodically. That was fine though. It wasn't as if John needed much. He could deal with being forgotten. Sometimes it was better that way.

"I'm here to take John Watson to the front office," Moriarty offered with a fake shy smile.

John could no longer hide his displeasure at the situation as he groaned loudly and grabbed his bag. He was just so tired that he wanted to walk out of the school all together and never let himself be found. Simply hide and be alone for the rest of his life.

He wasn't the type of person that hid though. There were times where he dreamed of it but he was never going to let someone drive him to running away. He was never going to let someone have that much power over him.

Storming past the younger teen John started to make his way to the front office only to feel a hand grab his wrist. Without thinking he spun around and forced Moriarty against the lockers his forearm coming up to pin him by the throat.

"Oh, Johnny Boy," Moriarty laughed his eyes glittering darkly, "Why so angry?"

"Shut up," John sneered pulling back.

"So rude. And to think I was so nice to you. Got you out of your class and everything."

Blinking a few times the teen turned around and took the smirking face in. It took a second for the words to click in tip place, but he still couldn't figure out what it was that the other teen could have meant. Why would he lie to get him out of class?

"What do you want?" John questioned with a glare.

"I want to offer you a job," Moriarty shrugged rocking on his heels with a smile.

"A job? What do you need? Someone to do your yard work or something?"

"Nothing so simple and boring. No, I want you to do something so much more fun."

"Look, Moriarty…"

"Oh, John, call me Jim."

"Look, 'Jim', I don't know what game you and Sherlock have been playing, but I'm not getting involved."

"Forget Sherli. He's not the one I want."

"And I am?"

"You sell yourself short. I was watching you today. I saw the fire in your eyes. You want to cause so much damage. He could have too, but you let Sherlock have rein over you. You gave him your leash and look what he's turned you into."

"I'm not his pet."

"That's not what the rest of the school thinks. Half think that he's paying you to be first while the other half think that you're in a very kinky relationship."

"We're just friends."

"Which is so sad! So wasteful. You have so much potential to be more. You're letting him hold you back!"

"And you could fix that?"

"Now, we're getting it. We could have so much fun, Johnny Boy. I could give you everything you want."

"And what do I want?"

A wide smile came to Jim's lips as he cocked his head to the side. He looked so calm as he moved closer to John. Brown eyes darted over the older teen as if he was looking for something. It was a look that he was used to seeing since both Sherlock and his brother, Mycroft, gave him.

It was more than a little annoying, and if things went like normal than Jim was about to reveal something about him that would both impress and piss him off. He wondered if the younger teen would put up a good fight.

"I've watched you play Rugby," Jim offered after a moment, "You're so very violent. More violent than you need to be, but you do play within the rules so they can't kick you out when you hurt someone on the other team."

"It's a physical sport. People get hurt."

"True. They just happen to get hurt more often and much more when you're involved. You haven't noticed the looks that the other teams give you when you walk on the field? Even the member of your own team are a little afraid of you."

John looked away from Jim heaving those words. The last thing that he wanted to do was have people afraid of him. He was nothing like his father. He wouldn't let himself be like his father. Except he was already there, wasn't he?

He had people afraid of the violence that they might encounter when he was around. Taking a step back he leaned his head on the wall and took a shaky breath. He should have known that he wouldn't be able to fight that side of him.

He had dreamed of being like his mother. Of being a nurse or a doctor and saving people. At the same time though he dreamed of being a soldier. Of walking head on into danger. Having a gun strapped to his thigh and having bombs go off around him.

One of the biggest compliments he had ever gotten from Sherlock was him calling him a contradiction. Now he wasn't so sure he liked that. He wished that he could have some real idea of what he was going to do in the future. Just a little idea.

"I'm not trying to break you, John," Jim suddenly spoke from behind him.

"Then what do you want?" John questioned his voice barely over a whisper.

"To offer you something better."

Sighing John turned to the other teen and stared at him. For the first time ever Jim looked awkward. It was like he truly hadn't meant to hurt John. Still, after everything that happened between Jim and Sherlock it was hard to know what was true and what was fake.

"Jim," John smile slightly, "You need to work on the while ominous thing. Just tell me what is going on."

A blush came to the younger teens face at that bringing a real smile to John's lips. For all the things that his friend claimed the other did he didn't look like a criminal mastermind. He was just a normal teen aged boy that was looking for a place in the world.

If John was honest with himself he'd say that Jim was rather cute like that. Though he did actually like when he was sure of himself more. Those thoughts weren't really ones that he liked to examine. It just brought up one too many issues.

"Right," Jim started before clearing his throat, "I want to offer you a job."

"So you've said," John crossed his arms staring at the man.

"Are you always so annoying? Why does Sherlock put up with you"

"Not helping your case."

Jim took a deep breath before looking at John once more. It shouldn't have felt so good to have thrown the younger teen off his game. He never got to do that with Sherlock anymore. Well, rarely. The teen knew him too well.

Blue eyes watched as Jim slowly straightened his spine his already dark eyes growing darker. Instantly, John felt bad. He was taking his anger out on the man and that wasn't fair. It wasn't like Jim had done anything to him directly.

"I'm sorry," John apologized as the younger man opened his mouth, "That wasn't fair of me. I'll keep quiet until after you tell me why you got me out of class."

Jim stared at him as if he was unsure that he was telling the truth. It took a moment before he nodded his head. John must have passed the test since the other motioned for him to follow him then started down the hallway once more.

"You're wasting your talent following that boring Sherlock around," Jim said as they walked, "You have good grades and a mean right hook and in the end you hold back all of that just to stroke his ego. Frankly, it's disappointing how blind you are to him."

"Is that right?" John asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes! You are holding yourself back from reaching your full potential!"

"I'm nowhere near as smart as you or Sherlock. It's not being wasteful. I just know when I'm beat."

"You think I'm smart?"

"Of course. You're one of the smartest people I know."

Slowing to a stop Jim turned to John and started staring at him once more. John had no idea why the man kept looking at him like that. It wasn't like when Sherlock or Mycroft attempted to figure him out. It was something totally different.

"Jim?" John asked softly.

"It's not fair," Jim whispered shaking his head, "Why Sherlock?"

"What?"

"Why did you have to met him before me? Why is it always Sherlock?"

Blinking a few times John slowly moved closer to the other teen causing him to look at him in shock. There was one huge difference between the two geniuses. Sherlock was fairly good at keeping his face blank while it seemed that Jim was just starting to figure it out.

John opened his mouth to say something to the man just as some voices echoed through the hallway. Instantly Jim straightened his back his face completely blank. It seemed as if he knew ho it was that was coming towards them.

"Look at this, Mark," a voice sneered walking up to them, "The faggot is back."

John stiffened at that. He was used to hearing that from his father and he hated it. Feeling the anger that he had pushed away come back full force he spun around and threw a punch without much thought. He just wanted to cause damage.

The teen fell down blood gathering on his lip. A dark chuckle left his lips at the sight as he took a step forward only to have the two take off. It really was disappointing when the person ran away instead of fighting. It was never fun when they ran.

"See, John," Jim started causing him to turn around, "You're a natural."

"At what?" John asked confused.

"At fighting. At protecting. You didn't think or wait for them to do anything. You just reacted to keep me safe. There was no reason for that. Yet that's what you did."

"They called you..."

"A faggot. I know."

"They do it a lot. Don't they?"

"Whenever they see me."

John felt the need to break the bully's down and make them pay for what they did to Jim. It just wasn't right. Before he could do anything thought a strong hand wrapped around his wrist stopping him. Looking over he saw Jim staring at him.

"Forget them," Jim offered calmly.

"They should pay," John responded his voice barely over a growl.

"They will, but they're small compared to what I'm going to go up against."

"What do you mean?"

"School bully's hold no imagination for me anymore. It's too easy. I have plans."

"Which is where I come in?"

"Exactly."

"You want some muscle?"

"More than that. You'll be my right hand. You'll help me build the enterprise."

"What kind of enterprise?"

"A criminal one."

Staring at the younger teen John tried to figure out if he was trying to get a rise out of him, but he looked serious. He opened his mouth a few times before a small laugh erupted from his lips. Before he could stop himself he was doubled over laughing loudly.

"What's so funny?" Jim questioned confused, "I'm serious."

"I know," John replied getting control of himself, "That's what's funny. Jim, you're sixteen and I'm seventeen. We don't exactly scream criminal masterminds."

"Exactly! No one will know it's us. We could take the world by storm."

"How? Why me?"

"Because you have the potential to be everything that I need in a right hand. If you'd just stop holding yourself back. I'm offering you freedom from all of this. From your father's abuse. From people expecting you to be this good little boy. You could have the freedom from the world that is trying to tame you. Don't you see, John? We could do all of it. Together."

Staring at the younger teen John tried to see past what was being said. He only saw the truth though. Jim wanted what he was saying. He wasn't lying or trying to manipulate him. He truly believed what he was telling the other teen.

"Think about it, John," Jim continued taking a step forward and placing a hand on his chest, "Think of all those thoughts and actions that you've been hiding. Think of how tired you are by the end of the day. You could change all of that. You just have to join me."

"What's in it for you?" John asked staring down at the other boy.

The other boy licked his lips before slowly moving forward so he was pressed against John. His breath hitched feeling the warmth of the other. It wasn't the first time he had been in the position. Well, that was partly true. He had never been in that position with a man before.

"I'm not gay," John whispered even as his hands were moved to the boys hips.

"That doesn't mean you want me to stop," Jim smiled before moving closer and pressing their lips together.

Blue eyes slipped shut letting himself get lost in the kiss. It was one of the better kisses that he had ever been involved in. The younger boys lips were so soft and firm. It was perfect and the last thing he wanted was for Jim to pull away.

His grip on Jim's hips tightened as they moved back until John was pressed against the wall. The two stood there making out forgetting the fact they were in the middle of the schools hallway. It didn't matter any more than feeling the other against them.

"Jim," John moaned out when they pulled apart.

"Is that a yes?" the younger teen questioned hopefully.

"Yes."

A brilliant smile bloomed on his lips before he moved closer and kissed John again. Wrapping his arms around the other boy he held onto him tightly. It wasn't long before Jim was pulling away again, linking their finger together, and pulling him down the hall tot he front door.

"Where are we going?" John asked as they moved.

"We have a lot of work to do," Jim offered as they got to the front door.

"We also have class."

"Please, I've already taken care of that. You've been signed out for the rest of the day."

"How'd you know I'd say yes?"

"Because this is going to be dangerous. No one would be able to resist."

"Fair enough. You never told me why though? Why do you want to do this?"

"Why? Because we can and no one can stop us."


End file.
